A protective roll-back cover for an electronic device is provided. The roll-back cover is suitable for use in association with an iPad®, Kindle®, Nook®, a cell phone, a reader, a tablet or other similar electronic devices. The device has a protective cover which rolls from a closed First Position A to an open Second Position B. In the closed First Position A, the screen of the electronic device is covered and protected. In the open Second Position B, the protective cover is rolled back into a storage area and a user may access the screen of the electronic device. The device further has a removable additional storage compartment(s), a rotatable stand, a sun screen and a movable storage area for storing a stylist.
The screen of an electronic device is generally the most vulnerable part of the device. During everyday life, numerous electronic devices are damaged or destroyed as a result of the screen of the electronic device being cracked, scratched or broken. Attempts have been made to provide protective coverings for electronic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,980 to Tai discloses a protective sleeve for a portable electronic device which includes a sleeve frame, a cover, two connecting members, and a locking member. The sleeve frame includes four connecting sidewalls cooperatively defining a space for receiving the portable electronic device. The cover is covering the space of the sleeve frame. The connecting members are configured for pivotally/rotably attaching an end of the cover to the frame. The locking member is configured for latching and releasing, and thereby opening and closing the cover to the frame at another end of the cover. The protective sleeve for portable electronic device is convenient for use, and can fully protect the portable electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,325 to Goros discloses a protective sleeve for small portable electronic devices, in particular mobile or wireless telephones, is disclosed, comprising at least one strap-like elastic loop, which at least partly surrounds the external circumference of the device when applied to the device. According to the invention, only one loop is provided which is a highly elastic tubular ring, the material, diameter, height and wall thickness of which are arranged such that, when tightly applied to the device, the external circumferential cover of the device is covered and the end edges of the loop are drawn elastically inwards on both front faces of the device and lie thereon in the form of narrow strips, forming a frame.
U.S. Publication No.: 20030104850 to Lai discloses a PDA with a protective cover for its display panel. The technology of the invention relates mainly to a sliding protective cover for the body of a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) with cellular phone functions. The protective cover may slide onto the display panel, providing protection for the display panel. In addition, on the protective cover there is a window opening, so that when the PDA is not in use, the display panel is covered with the protective cover. The display panel shows a small window, which is visible to a user, for displaying messages related to the cellular phone functions.
However, these protective devices for electronic devices fail to provide a light-weight protective covering with the features provided in the detailed description and in the accompanying drawings.